Moron Academy
by ClaireDuncan
Summary: ButtercupxHaruhi! Plz read. first crossover!


Buttercup's POV

I walk in on my first day and my first year of Ouran Academy.

One thought kept running through my head.

Dress code, Sexist dress code.

I am dressed in a knee length, bright yellow dress, accessoriesed with a white lace collar and a red bow.

"Hey look BC, lookie lookie lookie! The uniforms look like m living in a bannana cream pie!" She squealed.

"You say that like its a good thing!" I muttered as i tried to pull the dress down.

Too revealing.

Wayyy too revealing.

"Well Im sorry that I try to make thing better than they seem." Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"Just dont get too use to the uniform. Im talking to the chairman after school." I stated.

"Whatever little Miss Overexateration," she laughed. "Now lets get to class!"

"Kay, See ya Bubs." I gave her a slight smile an marched off to my new school.

"Class this is our new student, Betty Utonium." the teacher yelled at the class.

The childern laughed.

"Its just Buttercup."I said flatly.

"Well 'just Buttercup'. Take a seat next to the Hitatchin twin. They always goof around with Haruhi too much anyway." he went on.

I looked over to see these two red headed boys with a sudden intrest in me.

"Why hello there. You must be the new student transfer. Nice to finally meet you!" they said at the same time.

That could get annoying.

"Sorry about them. They get a little annoying but they are nice at heart...occationally." the boy between them laughed.

I drew my attention to the boy collecting his things.

He was georgeous.

He was so beautiful he could be a... girl.

"So I assume you are Haurhi." I extended a hand.

He took it and gave it a firm shake, "Pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said looking straigth into my eye.

It seemed the whole class was gone besides the two of us.

"Uhhh. Are you guys okay?" the twins asked.

I blinked and took my hand out of his quickly.

"Yes. fine." I said bluntily.

"Everthing is fine." I repeated.

"Well I have not formally introduced myself. I am Hikaru and this is my little brother, Kauro." He snickered.

"Hikaru, I thought would stop embarissing me." Kauro said lightly.

Hikaru tilted up Kauros chin up.

"Im sorry, I dont mean to. You just look so cute when your embarrist" He laughed.

"Hikaru."

"Kauro."

Every girl in the class giggled.

"Oh My God. Brotherly Love! Ahhhhhhh!" they screamed.

I stood sliently next to Haurhi.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.

"Only every hour on the hour. You get use to it." He smiled.

"Well considering the both of you are with stuck for the entire day, yes you have no other choice than to get use to us." the twins said.

"Okay class. Back to work." the teacher yelled.

After first period, I met up with Bubbles for lunch.

"So how was you new teacher?" I asked.

"Oh, I didnt pay attention to him. This boy was in my class." She said shily.

I gave her a confused look, "Well I hope there was."

"No this one was cute." she giggled.

"Thanks, your pretty cute yourself!" a short blonde boy winked followed by a tall black haired boy.

Bubbles blushed and I stood from the table.

"Hey, Bubbles do you wanna eat with me?" he asked.

"Sure...Buttercup is it okay?" she asked me with The Face.

"Fine. Leave me her to rot-" But she was already gone.

I played with my rice and chopsticks until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was him.

"Hey you look lonely." Haruhi laughed.

"Well, my sister ditched me for a five year old... Im not in the best mood." I faked a laugh.

"Well you can come sit with me and my friends...If that would make you feel better." he said.

I smiled, "Okay thanks."

He was nice.

He walked me to a table with the twins, a blonde boy, one with glasses, and the two that offered to a seat to my sister.

"Oh, who do we have here?" the glasses boy asked.

"Kyoya, this is Buttercup Utonium. Buttercup, Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi stated.

"Hello." I said nervously.

"Intresting." Kyoya made a note in his black journal.

"Mother, dont be so stubborn. Its not every day you get to meet such a beauty." the blonde boy smiled.

"Tamaki Suoh. And you are?" he grabbed my hand and put it to his mouth.

"Sorry Buttercup, We need to treat the special boy with care." Haurhi said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Special?" Tamaki cried and went into the corner.

"Um, okay." I laughed dryily.

"Butter-chan, do you like cake?" the toddler asked

"Butter-chan? What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Is he trying to call me fat?

"Buttercup, this is Mitsukuni." he made a gesture to the boy next to Bubbles.

"Call me Hunni." he smiled.

"Arent you a little too young to be here?" My curiousity taking the best of me.

His lower lip puffed out and he began to cry.

Yep. too little to be here.

The Black haired boy stepped infront of me and stooped to my level.

Considering I was only 4'11 and he is like 6'11, he was on his knees.

"Dont upset Mitsukuni." he said flatly.

He handed Hunni a piece of cake and he was okay once again.

"This is Mori-sempi. He watches over Hunni." Haruhi spat.

"And you already know the twins, sorry about that." He clarrified.

"Hey, she is delighted to know us. THe only thing you should aploigize is her knowing the Boss." they laughed.

"Ahh." Tamaki whined all the color fading from his skin.

"True." he stated.

Tamaki finally looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Bubble-chan, do you wanna come to The Host Club with me." Hunni exclaimed, "please?"

"Whoa wait, you guys are in a Host Club?" I questioned.

"Some more willing that others." Haruhi pointed to Tamaki.

Tamaki put a hand over his heart.

He looks dead.

"You should come to Butter-chan. Its really fun." Hunni smirked.

"Some would think. And who are you calling Butter-chan?" my voice rose.

"She reminds me of someone." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "That I like. You can stay afterschool with me." He demanded.

Tamaki frowned at Kyoya.

"Um, Id rather not." I said stubbornly.

"Thats right. She will accompany me afterschool. My daughter wouldnt be caught dead with you." Tamaki declared.

"Well if your going to play that game, I have legal gurdianship as the mother. If anything, she will stay here with me." Kyoya stated.

Tamaki stood from the table slamming his fists down.

"She is not another one of your toys to break. Dont get me started about Mai." Tamaki began to get angier.

"Id be quiet if you knew what was best for you Suoh." Kyoya whispered.

Tamaki slowly sat down, clearly scared of Kyoyas threat.

"Well, If its that big of a deal, we'll take her.'' the twins smiled.

"Okay." I said quickly beefore anyone could depate.

"Lunchtime is over. Please everyone go back to there designated classes." a man walked in and shouting.

"We'll all meet up at Music Room #3, Okay." Tamaki stated before walking off angerliy.

Kyoya followed him.

Me, the twins, and Haruhi were the only ones left.

"C'mon we'll be late." the twins said wrapping there arms around me.

Haruhi grunted, balling his hands into fist before following grudgingly.

Kyoya's POV:

"I said I was sorry!" I repeated.

"And I told you that I wasnt mad. Can you just drop it!" Tamaki shouted.

I angled his chin so mis eyes met mine.

"I really am sorry," I gave a little smile, "Daddy."

His face turned bright red and he tried to pull away.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

'He doesnt like you like this. Stop it.' I argued to myself but I couldnt stop.

"Kyoya, what has gotten in to you?" he finaly said.

I slowly pulled away, but he stopped me.

"I didnt say I wanted you to stop it ." he smiled.

I felt my face get hot as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Our faces were only inches away.

Apperently he knew how I felt

I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away shyily.

"We'll be late for our next class." he whispered.

I pulled him in my arms again.

"Well isnt that bad news." I shot him a devilish grin, "Because we will be very late."

He looked at me with that confused look he always has...only making me want more of him.

He finally got what I was implying.

"I cant skip. My dad will find out." he protested.

"No he wont." I still refusing to let him go.

"The answer is still no!" He said flatly.

"Why?!" I asked rasing my voice.

"Because we are both men. Its not possible!" he shouted.

"Only because you've never tried." I shook him lightly.

"Like you have?" he snorted.

"Not but we'll get through it together."

"The answer is still no!"

"Why?" I shout

"Please...just stop it." he cried. "Dont make this harder than I want it to be."

"Fine." I let go and marched off to class.

"Kyoya!" he yelled from behind me but I didnt look back.

I will never look back.


End file.
